Everybody Wants to Rule The World
by LokiDoodles
Summary: With the development of STEM underway, all hope of its success rests in Ruben Victoriano's hands - an unsettling concept for Mobius. As a result, they send in an agent to discover what his plans are. But Ruben is at odds with his newly appointed "assistant," and a battle of wills commences. Little do they know that something more sinister is in the works. (Ruben x OC)
1. Prologue

"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks."

– Mary Shelley

* * *

_Prologue_

_March 1995_

_White sunlight pours through the windows of the gigantic office, the tile floor gleaming under its warm rays. The faintest scent of coffee and lemon cleaning products drifts through the air in a delicate waft. The low, rumbling whir of the air conditioning takes Christine from her daydreaming as she leans against the back of the red couch, waiting for her fate to be decided. Her eyes dart around the room, observing every detail; the office is mostly bare. On the opposite side, sits a mahogany desk – intricately carved, but these fine details are blackened by the almost blinding light. Behind it, a leather desk chair is pushed underneath, waiting patiently for its owner to return to his seat._

_Just as she is._

_Her fingers fidget with a loose string protruding trough the fabric of her seat. The left foot that is crossed over her right taps in the air impatiently. Every once in a while, she turns her head toward the back wall, hoping that her overseer will walk through the door. For thirty minutes, she has sat here waiting. She huffs and pushes a strand of long, dark blonde hair behind her ear._

_Behind her, the door slides open._

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Agent Barnes," the deep, male voice announces. The door slides closed. Footsteps round behind her toward the direction of the desk on the other side of the room. He doesn't acknowledge her as he passes by._

_A file drops onto the desk as he calmly seats himself in his chair. His elbows are propped onto the table top, supporting his clasped hands. "How are you doing?...I heard about your mother." Though it may come across as polite concern, Christine has been here long enough to know that this is merely a tactic to observe her state of mind._

_"I'm fine," she replies. Her blue eyes shift to the floor at the mention of her deceased mother. It's been a week since the accident that took her life, but she knows that getting straight back to work is the best decision for her right now. She was never close to her, especially after leaving her life to work for Mobius; but upon hearing of her death, she couldn't help but become slightly emotional._

_"In that case, we have an assignment for you." Her supervisor sits back into his leather chair, hands still clasped together as he analyzes her behavior. "I have a feeling that you will be an asset to our cause, however we cannot have you compromised by the death of your mother." He nods toward her._

_She remains stone-faced, however a flicker of a reassuring smile forms at her lips. "I assure you, I'm not compromised." Her fingernail picks at a button on her black cardigan._

_He nods once more and places his hand on the thick, manila file folder placed on the desk, scooting it towards her. "As you know, Mobius has been informed of a machine that has piqued our interest – STEM. Created by Dr. Jimenez's pupil Ruben Victoriano. Jimenez has proven his loyalty to our cause…however, I don't believe Mr. Victoriano feels the same way."_

_She straightens herself in her seat. "And you don't trust him."_

_The overseer lowers his hand from the top of the file. "He's unstable. I sense strife between the two, though Jimenez insists otherwise. The doctor can't be by his side every minute, and we don't know what it is that he's doing. We need someone on the inside to make sure that nothing…unsuitable is happening."_

_She raises a brow. "So you want me to "check in" on him?" she asks as she sits up to grab the file from the desk. Her heels click against the hard tile with each step._

_"Better. You'll become his personal assistant. Your knowledge in the study of the mind could prove useful to both Mr. Victoriano as well as Mobius. I'll make the necessary preparations," he informs. "You need to gain his trust. Find out what he's planning."_

_She grabs the two inch thick file from the desk and flips through the pages – each one is about Ruben Victoriano, from medical records to his "disappearance" as a child. Christine furrows her brows and purses her lips as she skims over the words. She closes the folder and moves to give it back to him._

_"Keep it," he instructs, raising a hand to stop her. "You'll need to know what you're up against. I've met him…This won't be an easy task."_

_Christine holds the file under her arm, flashing a confident smirk. "Trust me. I can handle myself," she replies while glancing through the pages once more. A particular newspaper article gains her attention, causing an even bigger smirk to reveal itself. _

_**"CAR ACCIDENT; TWO DEAD**_

_**WEALTHY LAND OWNER AND WIFE DIE IN CAR CRASH**_

_**Nightmare for Family**_

_**Bodies of Ernesto and Beatriz Victoriano found in wreck. Son inherits family fortune."**_

_"Actually, I think this will be fun," she whispers to herself._


	2. Welcome To Your Life

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

* * *

_ Chapter 1 – Welcome To Your Life_

**April 1995**

Christine drove through the twisted dirt paths and bridges in a whir. The scenery of the land passed her by at a much too fast pace for her to be driving while on the dirt roads. She continued to glance at the map in her left hand while her right stayed firmly gripped around the steering wheel. A pothole jarred her, causing the car to jolt from the impact. She let out a groan of displeasure – it was a company car; if anything happened to it, she would be held responsible. But she couldn't help the fact that paperwork had her delayed by thirty minutes.

Blue eyes darted from the road to the map, making sure that she was on the specified route. "This can't be right," she muttered softly. Though she had seen pictures of the Victoriano estate, she had never seen it in person nor knew where it was actually located. She glanced at the watch on her wrist – she was already five minutes late. Unfortunately for her, this wouldn't make for a good first impression.

Finally, the sight of a rod iron gate in the distance dismissed her accusations, alerting her that she had arrived. She parked the car a few feet away and stepped out to push it open; the hinges let out a squeak of protest as they were forced from their still positions. She then returned to her vehicle and drove on through, debating whether or not to go back and close it. Deciding against it, she drove on down the dirt path onto a round courtyard. In the middle sat a fountain – well worn and in dire need of upkeep, but beautiful nonetheless. What truly grabbed her attention was what stood behind it – the enormous Edwardian-style mansion. Two columns, cracked, aged, and overrun by ivy, led to the front doors. The garden around the estate was completely overgrown, yet still reflected the beauty it once held. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, mouth agape.

"Woah…" Never in her life of mostly humble means had she ever seen a place this magnificent, in her opinion – not even while working for Mobius.

She parked the car near the one that already sits at the end of the driveway – it too was a shade of shiny black, however not near as nice as the one that Christine had commandeered. Still in awe, she stepped out of the vehicle and marveled in wonder. Remembering that she was on a tight schedule, she quickly slammed the car door shut and headed for the trunk to retrieve her suitcase. With the bag in hand, she climbed up the small set of steps and knocked on the front door.

She patiently waited, checking her watch once again; she was now officially ten minutes late. Muttering a curse, she knocked one more time. Worry consumed her; concerned, she wondered if perhaps it was too late.

The door opened revealing a balding, middle-aged doctor who's blue eyes widened upon sight of the young agent's surprising appearance. She definitely did not fit the description of a typical agent; in fact, she wasn't even close to dressed in their usual formal attire. He quickly regained his composure, displaying an obviously faux grin on his slightly wrinkling face.

"Ah, Miss Barnes, come in! It's nice to finally meet you after hearing such praise from your overseer. I'm Dr. Marcelo Jimenez," he said with a smile, stepping to the side and extending a hand in her direction.

She gave a small grin in return and shook his hand. "Sorry I'm late. Call me Christine," she replied with the slightest hint of an English accent.

"If you'll come with me, Christine," he beckoned with a wave to follow as he shut the door behind her. The two passed through the foyer – lined with marble floors and two sets of stairs that led to the upper level of the home. Despite the darkness of the room, Christine found herself unable to keep from gawking. They traveled under the stairway to a room on the right. Jimenez opened the door, allowing the young woman to pass through before him. She gave him a smile of polite appreciation for the chivalry.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the room; it appeared just as elegant as the enormous foyer. Beautiful portraits adorned the green wallpapered walls. In the center were two columns descending from the ceiling; placed in front of them were two tables, followed by two Victorian-styled couches with matching cushions. A piano played a sweet melody in the distance. Intricately detailed vases and other decor sat upon tables, some large enough to stand by themselves in the corners of the room. For a moment, she felt as though she was lost in another time.

"Come," Dr. Jimenez instructs, disrupting her daydreaming. "He'll want to meet you." He ushered her down a small hallway lined with doors into the music room, where a black grand piano stood. Blackened fingers flew across the keys with light, fluid movements, each one gently touched as if it were a precious gem. The owner sat in front, body moving with the tempo of the music as he poured himself into the melody. He sported a light gray, pinstripe button down shirt tucked into black slacks; over them, he wore a black, leather belt. Brown loafers move the pedals underneath the piano. However, what Christine noticed first was the bandages that covered the man from head to toe.

"Ruvik, I'd like for you to meet Miss Christine Barnes. She is your new personal assistant and is also in charge of bringing you test subjects for the time being."

Silver eyes took a sidelong glance in her direction with disdain before returning to the keys. "I don't appreciate you bringing strangers into my home, doctor."

The doctor chuckled uncomfortably, wringing his hands. "We've already discussed this–"

"And I never agreed to the arrangement," Ruvik replied, never even looking up from the piano. He reached the crescendo, furiously playing each note.

Once again, the doctor smiled politely and turned toward the young blonde who remained relaxed, knowing to expect this sort of behavior from the young scientist. "Will you please excuse us? Take a seat down in the parlor room, if you will. My colleague and I need to have a word."

Christine nodded, obeying the order to return to the other end of the small hallway. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked.

As soon as the woman was gone, Jimenez spun around to face the young scientist. "You are being completely outrageous."

"I don't believe I am," Ruvik replied, never stopping his playing. "Don't I have the right to privacy in my own home?"

Jimenez momentarily rested his aching head into his hand in frustration. "Yes, of course; however, Ruben, we have worked far too hard for this." He motioned with his hands for emphasis. "We are on the verge of achieving illustrious repute. Having her here will not only ensure Mobius of your credibility, but will also help further your research."

He frowned upon hearing his old name."We? Doctor, I'm quite sure that you mean you. After all, you're the one reaping the fruits of my labor."

Jimenez let out an exasperated sigh. "I will not go into this with you right now," he replied in a flustered manner. "You have a guest. The least that you can do is pretend to be courteous."

The song ended. With a gentle finger, Ruvik delicately tapped the last note. Slowly, he rose from his seat on the piano bench and turned to face the doctor. Silver eyes met blue with complete disinterest. "By all means." He motioned toward the sitting room for the doctor to move. "We shouldn't keep our guest waiting," he drawled.

Dr. Jimenez huffed and attempted to put on a happier face as he walked toward the young woman. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he announced upon sight of the girl. She returned his polite smile and stood from her seated position on the small couch. Ruvik emerged from behind the doctor, hands clasped behind his back as he studied her.

Long, dark blonde hair draped down in messy waves to her shoulder blades, framing an oval shaped face. Her eyes were a pale blue lined with dark eyeliner and black mascara – too much in his opinion. She was quite tall, about 5'7, though in her current heels she stood at about 5'10. However, her attire left a lot to be desired; she sported a black, ¾ inch sleeved cardigan over a white t-shirt tucked into slightly tattered blue jeans. On the floor next to her was a gray suitcase filled with the supplies needed for her stay at the Victoriano manor.

She smiled at him, hoping to break through his icy exterior. "It's nice to meet you, Ruvik," she said, remembering to use his preferred name. Thinking it best, she didn't offer her hand to shake.

He responded with a nod in her direction, eyes picking her apart. He observed every detail, every little mannerism that she displayed – even the fact that she was doing the same exact thing to him. They occasionally caught each other's lingering stare. The corner of his lip twitched in a brief frown, which she mentally took note of. However, she couldn't help but feel pulled in by the intensity of his pale gaze. His eyes were hollow, lifeless even; but she saw this as the effect of his traumatic childhood.

"Good." The doctor clapped his hands in front of him with a smile. This caused the other two to break their contact and focus on him. "Now we can begin." He turned toward the scientist. "Why don't you show Miss Barnes where she will be staying?"

Ruvik walked toward the door that led back toward the foyer and held it open. "This way," he called.

Christine picked up the gray suitcase and hurried to follow the bandaged man. She passed him by, giving a nod of thanks despite the shiver she received when being so close to him. The doctor remained behind, allowing the two a moment to get to know one another. He led her up the stairs to the second level of his home, taking a left once they descended to the top. With an observing eye, she studied his gait – the way he slowly, but deliberately took each step. While he did stand tall, he almost appeared to hunch over. He reminded her of a prowling animal on the hunt as she watched from behind.

The pair traveled through the library into a small hallway, never once saying a word. Only their footsteps seemed to fill the uncomfortable silence. For a moment, Christine wondered if she should say something to the scientist, but decided against it. The way she saw it, he needed a little more time to get comfortable with the idea of her being there before she could delve deeper into something like attempting a conversation. They passed through a small entry way before reaching a cubby in the corner. Once inside, Ruvik led her to a door at the very end. He opened the door to reveal an elegant guest room with a gorgeous four poster bed in the corner. On the wall to the left sat a small desk and a dresser. Christine couldn't help but smile upon seeing it.

She walked inside and set her bag down. The sudden sound of his voice caused her to jump and spin around to face him.

"Since you will be living in my home, you will abide by my rules." His voice was dour, more authoritative than when he had talked to Dr. Jimenez. "You are free to roam, however there are certain areas of the house that are off limits. You are forbidden from ever entering my room and the room next door. The room at the very end of the hallway is off limits. And though I know of your purpose here, you will stay away from the basement where I do my work until I decide that you are worthy of my trust." With that, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where's the bathroom?" she called out to him, hoping to catch him before he left.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Down the hall. First door on your right." He then continued out into the entryway and through the door to the library, leaving Christine to stare behind blankly. A little smirk formed at her lips before she began to get to work making herself at home.

After she had finished unpacking what few possessions she had brought with her, she made her way back to the parlor room to meet with the doctor before he left, nearly forgetting where exactly it was located. But soon, she found herself back in the foyer. As she descended the staircase to the first floor, her ears picked up on the echo of raised voices and a piano medley in the music room. She traveled in their direction and stood just outside of the doorway to listen, leaning in closely.

"Ruben, I must insist that you behave in a professional manner. As I have said numerous times before, you have no credentials. No training of any kind," Dr. Jimenez said, a harsh tone laced in his usually calm voice.

"And I have told you numerous times that I no longer respond to that name," Ruvik replied, demeanor retaining a docile quality despite the anger he felt inside. His fingers continued to dance across the piano keys.

"What I do is a benefit not just to Mobius – or myself – but to you as well. If not for my efforts, you would be without any sort of assistance. You would be _nothing_," Jimenez 'not so subtly' implied. He paused, looking about the room as a thought came to mind. "You will accept the girl's aid, won't you? Based on her previous experience, I think she could be an asset to your research."

"I don't need aid in my research. I am capable on my own." Though he retained his composure while he played, his lip twitched in an angered frown.

Jimenez slowly stepped forward. "You are one man – and in poor health, nonetheless. Easily done away with should Mobius no longer require your services."

He could take no more.

Bandaged hands slammed into the piano keys, head bowed. The loud, sharp notes joined together in a painful disharmony. He slowly raised his gaze to just ahead of him, jaw tightened. "What are you implying, doctor?"

The doctor turned his back to him, crossing his arms. "Should you prove yourself unnecessary to the organization, Ruben…," he emphasized his former name sharply, "you will be wiped out. Permanently. Mobius does not tolerate anything short of total obedience."

Ruvik lowered his hands from the keys, straightening himself tall on the piano bench. Hands tightened into fists at his sides. He turned his head toward the doctor who still refused to look in his direction. "How dare you come into my home and threaten me," he spat.

Jimenez turned to glance in his direction, but quickly returned to his stance. "I come merely to give you a warning." With that he walked away toward the parlor room, leaving the young scientist to seethe in solitude. Silver eyes glared at the man in utter disdain.

Right outside the door in the foyer, stood Christine. Her thick brows lifted in surprise as the doctor came rushing by her, almost pushing past. "Ah, Miss Barnes. I'm afraid I have to return to the hospital. It was a pleasure to meet you," Jimenez quickly said to her as he stormed to the front door.

She blinked. "Likewise," she called to him as he slammed the door behind him. She bit her lip, brows furrowing. Timidly, she stepped back into the music room, hoping to be given a job to do. Ruvik remained at the piano bench. He sat rigid, tensing as he heard the annoying clack of her high heels. His fists tightened even more, jaw grinding. "Ruvik…?" she quietly asked.

"Leave," he barked. "You're not welcome here."

She once again blinked, mouth slightly agape. All she could do was stand there, surprised despite knowing of his potential behavior. A sigh escaped her lips as she returned to her designated room.

_'And so it begins.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Ruvik is such a drama queen. Seriously.**_

_**Thank you to those who followed! This is an idea that I've had in my head forever it feels like, and I'm finally going with it. :) It's gone under so many changes it's crazy. Hopefully, it won't disappoint. It's going to be interesting, because for a while I'll be writing about a time that takes place one year before I was even born. XD So, maybe I won't screw it up too much.**_

_**Reviews of any kind are extremely appreciated. :) Thanks! **_


End file.
